True Love
by ShedaNoPanda
Summary: Sequel to Confessions Of A T-Rex. Last of the Trilogy. It's time for the wedding and everyone's excited. The Bride and Groom are feeling nervous, but they've got friends and a daughter to help them. Anyway, don't forget to review.


Alright guys, I've decided that **Confessions Of A T-Rex** gets a sequel. This makes it a Trilogy and I'll be damned if I'm not going to try to make this one a tear jerker. Anyway, I'm not gonna ramble, I'm just gonna get it done and over with.

**True Love**

July first, the day of the wedding. Conner McKnight was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red vest, which he was frantically fixing. Ethan James, Conner's best friend/man was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue vest and watching his friend.

"Dude, you've just gotta chill. There's no use in worrying about your tux. Kira's gonna love it either way." Ethan assured him.

"It's not that Ethan, I'm just nervous. I mean, I'm getting married!" Conner exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm your best man remember?" Ethan chuckled.

"I know, it's just, what if something happens that ruins the wedding?" Conner asked.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Ethan said. "It's been six years since we defeated Mesogog."

"No, I mean, what if someone objects?" Conner questioned. "What if someone doesn't think Kira and me are meant for each other?"

"Everyone's excited for this day man." Ethan told him. "Dr. O even came here from his dig to support you and Kira."

"I know, but…" Conner started.

"Conner, you've got nothing to worry about." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Dr. Thomas Oliver make his way in, dressed in a black tuxedo with a green vest. Trent Fernandez followed after dressed in a black tuxedo with a white vest, since he was a groomsman.

"Yeah, Kira's gonna love you no matter how your suit looks." Trent assured him.

"Guys, there are so many things that could go wrong." Conner groaned.

"And none of them are going to go wrong." Trent said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You fought monsters the size of buildings, never once did fear or nerves take place then." Dr. Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah, but I wasn't getting married Dr. O. I was protecting the planet." Conner said.

"Don't think about the what ifs." Trent stated. "Think about the future."

"Yeah, think about your daughter Con." Ethan said.

"Yeah, little Sadie has been looking forward to walking down that aisle and throwing those flower petals." Dr. Oliver said.

"I know, but what if…" Conner started, but was silenced when Dr. Oliver held up a hand.

"No Conner, you're not gonna question anything else." Dr. Oliver stated. "All you've gotta do is go out there and do what you gotta go."

"What about my vows?" Conner asked, earning him a stunned look from everyone.

"You forget to write them!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Well, I was going to, but every time I tried, nothing came out." Conner said looking down.

"Dude, just say what's in your heart." Trent told him.

"Yeah, the heart's the most honest thing on this planet." Dr. Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that I can get the words out without sounding like an idiot." Conner sighed. "Thanks for agreeing to walk Kira down the aisle Dr. Oliver."

"Don't mention it." Dr. Oliver chuckled. "Which reminds me, I should get going."

**True Love**

Kira Ford, soon to be McKnight, was dressed in a yellow wedding dress, she had a bouquet of red flowers in her hand as she worried about the wedding.

"Kira, calm down." Cassidy Cornell instructed. "You've got absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I mean, Conner loves you." Krista Prebble told her. The two brides maids were dressed in yellow dresses matching Kira's, but a little less fluffy.

"That's the thing Krista, what if he gets cold feet?" Kira asked.

"Conner's not gonna get cold feet." Krista said.

"Mommy, Daddy's just as scared as you are." The four year old said. Kira looked down at her daughter as a smile crossed her face. "I heard him talking to Uncle Ethan and Uncle Trent and Uncle Tommy."

"You know Sweetie, if it wasn't for you. I'd be even more scared now." Kira said as she kissed Sadie's cheek.

"Kira, you're on in ten." Dr. Oliver said from the doorway.

"Sadie Elizabeth McKnight, where did you learn to be so calming?" Kira asked her daughter.

"I learned from you and Daddy. You always know how to make me not scared." Sadie smiled. They sat in silence as one by one, the room emptied out until only Dr. Oliver and Kira were in the room.

"Thanks for this Dr. O." Kira said.

"No need to thank me. You're like family. It's the least I can do." Dr. Oliver smiled. The bridal march started and the two prepared to walk down the aisle.

**True Love**

Conner stood at the altar, watching as Ethan and Cassidy made their way down the aisle, followed by Trent and Krista and finally Sadie. She walked with more grace than any four year old should have, a smile planted firmly on her face.

_She looks so happy._ Conner thought as a smile came to his face. Then, the bridal march started and Ethan and Trent clapped him on the back. Cassidy and Krista gave him a quick smile before all eyes turned to the archway at the back. Kira came walking out and Conner felt his breath catch. The light hit her perfectly, causing her eyes to sparkle with the tears that were already starting to form. Dr. Oliver handed her over to Conner and with a quick, reassuring smile, made his way to his seat next to a brunette dressed in pink.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said. After a slight pause, he continued. "I have been told that the bride and groom have written their own vows. Conner, would you like to go first?"

"Yes." Conner said. He let out a sigh before he started. "Kira, my life with you has been full of wonder and amazement. You have given me a beautiful daughter, you have always been the rock that ties me to the ground. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I sleep at night. When I think of you, my heart swells up with love and care. You are my heart and soul, and without you, I would be nothing. I'm glad that I can call you mine and I will love you with all my heart, forever and always." Kira let a few tears fall as the words left his mouth. He wiped them away with his thumb as a smile spread on his lips.

"Kira, would you say yours please?" the pries asked. Kira nodded in response.

"Conner, when we first met, you were nothing but an airheaded jock. Over time, you became a caring person who could cheer me up when I was sad. You could make me smile no matter what my problem was. You've given me so much love over the years that I can't think of how to repay you. We have our beautiful daughter Sadie and I hope that we can continue to grow our family in the future. I will always love you, no matter what the circumstances. Forever and always." She recited.

"Conner, do you take this woman. To be your lawfully wedded wife. To cherish and to hold, through sickness and in health. For rich or for poor. Until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Conner smiled.

"Kira, do you take this man. To be your lawfully wedded husband. To cherish and to hold, through sickness and in health, for rich or poor. Until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Kira whispered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled. The words Conner had been waiting to hear. He kissed Kira with a kiss filled with more passion than the two had ever shared in the past. Applause broke out throughout the chapel as friends and family let tears of joy fall from their eyes.

"I love you." Conner whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too Jockboy." Kira smiled. They walked up the aisle, ready to start their lives together again. Finally married, all that was left was to build the family they had already started.

**The End…**

Well, there you have it. I hope that this was emotional enough. Most of the wedding stuff was taken from memory since I was just in one not too long ago. Anyway, don't forget to review. If anyone let a couple of tears fall, don't be afraid to tell me. Because to be honest, I let a couple fall while typing this up.


End file.
